vendreadfandomcom-20200215-history
Dave Sparrow
Dave is a ex-lumberjack and drunk from San Dolaire, he is currently the owner of the Squeaky Cat Bar & Grill and the helmsman for The Partys airship. He died and returned as a Dryad. Appearance Dave is a tall man with tree bark skin. His hair is made of orange leaves. He wears simple clothes made up of a green shirt, blue pants, a large belt, and brown boots. He often wears a green cap with a large red feather in it. Powers and Abilities Dave is a level 7 Totem Barbarian. He is able to enter a Rage that boosts his attack power and overall strength. His Totem spirit is the Bear which further enhances his strength and Rage ability. Since his death he has been given all the abilities of a Dryad, including being able to speak to plants and animals and the ability to travel through trees. History Dave was first introduced as a random drunk that often hung out in the Squeaky Cat Tavern after a long day of work, only ever leaving when he is dragged out of the building by his wife Jack. When Charlotte, the Squeaky Cats previous owner, was killed Dave was left with nowhere to drink after work. Seeing he was in need of entertainment, Varis asked Dave to join them on their next adventure, Dave accepted. Dave joined the Party on their pirate adventure, although he wasn't very useful in combat as he was always to drunk to effectively fight. When they returned to San Dolaire, Dave was given a platinum coin as payment. He used this to turn his life around, with this coin he purchased the Squeaky Cat. He quit drinking after this and earned the respect of his peers that previously considered him good for nothing. Fire Elemental Arc The next time we see Dave is on the ship ready to leave for Volvos, he served as the ships helmsman. Dave does a fair job of sailing the ship until their ship comes across a large rift in the middle of the ocean. He accidentally sailed the ship into the portal, temporarily trapping the ships crew with the Party in Gehenna. While in Gehenna, Dave helps make repairs to the ship while Varis, Wild Thunder, and Morthos search for a way home. After returning to Vendread, Dave sails the ship to and from Volvos. Hesteria and Air Elemental Arcs Dave is asked by Varis to join her new ships crew and join them on their next adventure to Hesteria. He again serves as helmsman for both adventures. Ardrin Collection Saga Dave joins the Party in their quest to collect the items needed by Ardrin. He once again serves as helmsman for the airship. Dendrite Forest Arc Dave volunteers to join the Party into the forest to help look for Okaphrae Woodsoul. He travels with them as they search for the young Satyr girl Viola. During this search he is asked by Ackmethia to start chapping a tree down, though is asked to stop. Shortly after sailing down the river with the mysterious Raft Captain the Party enters a swamp where they are ambushed by 5 Tree Gators. Dave does his best to fight them but is overwhelmed and killed by the creatures. After the encounter the Party mourns his death until the forest begins to claim his body by dragging him under the ground with vines. Dave returns a few days later in the Dryads grove as a Dryad himself. Apparently the Dryads of the forest took a liking to him and gave him a second chance in life. Dave rejoined the Party and helped kill the Dryads that had saved him after they refused to let him and his friends leave with the Arch-Druid. Before leaving the forest Dave is given a Hat of Disguise to hide his appearance as he doesn't want Jack to know he died and became a tree person. This doesn't last long as Jack finds out immediately and scolds both Dave and Wild Thunder for lying to her. Post Dendrite Dave still serves as the airships helmsman. Category:Characters Category:Non-Player Characters Category:Dryad Characters Category:Elements of Fear Characters